Seisei Runten
by calcu22
Summary: Kalya Olayinka was a 25 year old researcher with a MD in Biochemistry who died during a lab accident. Keira was the name Orochimaru's workers gave the only girl to survive his metempsychosis experiment.
1. Chapter 1: Kalya Olayinka

**A/N:** As with any of my stories, beware of spelling and grammar errors. I try my best, but having a language disability doesn't make it easy. However if it bothers you a lot (or you enjoy editing peoples stuff) you could PM me and beta this story or any others.

I know this is were I should put up a disclaimer, but I'm lazy and if Masashi Kishimoto wants to sue me then... that would suck.

Hope you enjoy this!

* * *

"And then there were snakes all around him because he was born a sage or something Orochimaru did to him. It hasn't explained it yet. " Kalya's baby sister said over the video conference as Kalya went about her work.

"As much as I love hearing you talk, I thought your show ended?" Kalya asked as she looked for the test sample.

Honestly, she shouldn't have said she would stay late. At this point it was starting to feel like she was the only one who cared to get this lab write up on time. It was like they didn't realize their paychecks was sole based on grants, which only came in when they showed results.

"There's a new show called Brunto which is about their kids." Laudine said looking off to the side.

"Hey sis? Isn't like 10 pm there?"

"Humm." Kalya said, setting up the electric microscope once again.

They have had this conversation before, so kalya doesn't understand why her little sister would bring it up again. Laudine is smart enough to know why she works so hard, not to mention Kalya _is_ the adult. It is her job to make sure they both have food and are healthy.

"You know, watching you work non-stop isn't making me any more eager to apply to college." Laudine said when the silence became too much for her.

At that Kalya looked up at the monitor, seeing her own unamused face in the corner, brown hair threatening to fall out of her bun.

"I would like you to at the very least go to a community college. A high school degree is practically worth shit nowadays."

"Man, you must be really tired to be swearing in front of me." Laudine said with a shit eating grin that has Kalya roll her eyes at before getting back to work.

"You're going to come visit soon right? Nana is getting even more spacey than usual and she keeps forgetting to pick me up from tennis practice. I can't wait until I turn 16. Do you think she will give me that old truck?" Laudine continued rambling, and from the way the camera was shaking Kalya was willing to bet that she was bouncing her leg too.

"Maybe. It depended on when we sent off our report. Then I would be able to take a month off. As for the truck? I doubt it. It was Mother's." Kalya said, leaning back in her chair to stretch as she waited for the next sample to finish.

Their mother died a few months after Laudine was born. She always has been in poor health, but it got worse during the pregnancy. Kalya was ten at the time and was old enough to know it wasn't really Laudine's fault.

Their father died after a building collapsed on him. In a way that was harder since it was so sudden. Their father was a firefighter, so Kalya was use to him being in danger, but she was still unprepared for that day.

Laudine took it the worst.

Even though they lived with Nana, Kalya mainly cared for Laudine. She was all Kalya had left after all.

"Oh, well I guess I can just use Nana's car. Or will you be able to buy be one for my birthday?" Laudine said with a hopeful look.

"Depends."

"Humph, fine. Be all mysterious if you want."

Kalya snorted at that. Making another note in her laptop, not even bothering to look away from her monitor showing the sample.

She was so close. One more success and they can move from animal testing to human trials.

"Hey Sis? Do you think-"

It was like a bomb went off.

Kalya turned around, any tiredness that she had was gone the moment she noticed the flames outside the lab.

"What the fuck?!" Kalya exclaimed, not even noticing her sister was still on the video chat, though the connect was quickly dropping frames.

She just ran to the fire extinguisher, wondering why the alarms weren't going off. They seemed to go off whenever someone light the bunsen burner without the vent, but now there was nothing.

Just silents.

"KALYA!" Laudine yelled, and Kalya looked back to see her little sister's terrified face, pixelated and frozen, just as the floor crumbled beneath her.

And she fell.

* * *

Yamada Koroko frowned as another test subject was placed into the room.

So far nothing had worked, and if Orochimaru-sama found out...

 _No. It will work._ _It has to one of these times._

Her first time leading a project worked perfectly according to paper. A group of ten fetuses with Hyuga and Uchiha DNA. But as they grew, Koroko noticed that they were completely unresponsive. Nothing was wrong physically, and the brain was developing like any other human's, but for some reason these artificial babies acted like they weren't alive.

Ren started calling them soulless, because of how the subjects would stair with slow blinking eyes. Koroko at first ignored the nickname, but it was an explanation for what happened. The reason why the artificial humans acted like they were brain dead despite the fact their brains were sending blood and signals to all the right places. They literally had no soul.

That was why Koroko suggested using them as test subjects for Orochimaru-sama's other project. The metempsychosis experiment.

It was the most classified project, and the only reason Koroko even knew about it was because she helped with the seals. Even so, Koroko was surprised when not only did Orochimaru-sama agreed, but made her the new leader.

Being able to transfer one soul to another body. It started from the seals the second Hokage made to reanimate bodies, but Orochimaru improved on it and wanted to take it another step. She doesn't know how he convinced their new hokage about this little project, but Koroko was curious to see if it would work.

She could careless about the immortality that Orochimaru-sama hoped to gain from it. The information they would gain is far more important than individual wants.

"Test 57. Subject 7, begin stage one." Koroko called out, watching as people moved like ants from down below.

Koroko calmed herself as they started drawing the seals all round the subject. It was a female this time, and had dark blue hair that was just starting to grow. Honestly, Koroko wasn't sure how this subject got blue hair when both the Uchiha and Hyuga were known for their black hair, but it wasn't important. The subject had one black eye and one pale lavender one.

Only three of their ten subjects got both eyes, and this was the last one.

"Activate seal 35." Koroko commented, watching as the perimeter of the room started to glow slightly from the chakra.

"Seal 15, and 5 in three... two... one." Koroko watched as two worked slammed their hands on the seal simultaneously.

 _Good. Already turning out better than the first two times._

"Seal 1, 6, and 33!" Koroko yelled and only a moment later those were activated as well.

Koroko was leaning over the balcony, hands gripping the railing as she counted in her head, sensing for when the natural chakra was spread out enough for the next step. This was the hardest part, making sure that the area is void of any natural chakra.

"Seals 4 and 7. Then 10 after three clicks." Koroko told them.

"Now 20, 16, 24, and 25."

This time, the result was noticeable. Even a civilian with no chakra training would be able to tell that someone was different.

"Start the countdown! The area is bigger then test 53, but don't take any chances!" Koroko yelled down, everyone who wasn't tied down to a seal scrambling to get into their new positions.

"Ready yourselves... Group A!" Koroko called out, and five more seals more activated.

The ambient light changed from bluish to a more purple color. Koroko nodded to herself, please to see that everything was working properly for once.

"Group B and C!"

Ten seal were activated, and the test subject moved from the table she was tied to. It was the first time any of the test subjects from Koroko's first project did any voluntary movement, and Koroko took that as a sign that this was it.

"Group D!"

With that, all the seals that were on the skin of the subject were activated, one right after another starting from the chakra core. One of the workers fell, but another took their place before Koroko could yell at them. Working in a chakra void was dangerous, and even those with jounin level chakra store couldn't last more than ten minutes in such an environment.

They have already lost ten workers, and five more are suffering extreme chakra deficiency.

"37!" Koroko called, and the subject started convolting.

"9 and 27!"

Another worked passed out, and was replaced.

"22, 30, and 12!"

There was a sharp smell in the air. Koroko hasn't experienced it before, but the previous leader of the project noticed such a thing happened during the 29th test. The ambient light was only around the subject now, and she started screaming. That also happened to test subject 3, but his heart gave out soon after.

"Yamada-san! Get ready with that medical jutsu!" Koroko called out as another worker fell to the group.

The subject stopped screaming, but she mouth was still open.

It was so silent that Koroko could hear the clock in the room counting the seconds. Her heart beat seems to be trying to match it as she watched for the light to fade.

Three...

Two...

"DEACTIVATE THE MAJOR SEALS!" Koroko called out, and moved to get into the room herself.

Everyone looked completely exhausted, but all those with medical training were around the subject. Koroko walked in, giving everyone a nod.

"Yamada-san? What's the verdict."

"Well Koizumi-san the subject's vidal's are good. Strong, even. It is responding to touch and seems to be more active than before." Yamada said, stopping the mystic palm technique.

"Someone get a Yamanaka! We need to be sure." Koroko yelled, but couldn't help the smile creeping onto her face.

It worked. They were able to get a soul from the other side and put it into the soulless subject's body.

* * *

 **A/N:** This story has been in the works for a long time now. Since... March 15 according to when I made the google file. I'm thinking of leaving you guys some key ideas I want to put into this story, but that might be a spoiler. Eh, I'll leave that up to you.

As the case with any one who writes, feedback is greatly appreciated. Even if it is just you sending a review with a smiley face on it. Assuming that you are intrigued by this idea that is. Otherwise tell me what you liked, hoped to see, thought was confusing.

Last thing, I have two ideas for a cover for this story. One is just a avatar character creator I did of Kalya/Keira, the other is the ouroboros (snake eating it's own tail). Which do you think would make a better cover?

Thanks for taking the time to read this first chapter, I know not a lot happened. Hope you have a good night/day!


	2. Chapter 2: Precious Orchid

Kalya was in pain.

She has been in extreme pain before - when she broke her collarbone when she was 9 - but it was nothing like this. It was like every nerve in Kalya's body was firing at once with no pause or desensitivity happening even after what felt like hours.

Whenever Kalya was able to think past the pain, she wondered how she survived. What she originally thought was an explosion, might have actually been a bomb. Even with all the terrorist attack that has been going on, Kalya first thought was that PETA had something to do with it.

She was fine when the organization focused on rescuing pets from abusive homes, but it was like none of them bothered to do some research before calling all and any animal test inhumane. There was a reason why experiments take years to be approved, not to mention the animals there has better healthcare than most humans. When she first started working there, back when Kalya was still in school, she tried to explain that to them. But that was also when Kalya realized most people seemed to enjoy having their heads up their own asses and then yell at anyone who would listen.

Most of the time they stay in their own forms online and Kalya can let them be ignorant in peace.

But like with any group, there are a few who will push the limits of what is reasonable. Planting a bomb seems even more far-fetched, but Kalya was unable to push that idea out of her head.

It was better than focusing on the pain she was in. Then once she is better, Kalya will find out what really did happen.

After making sure Laudine is alright.

* * *

Kalya had a habit of checking in the moment she wakes up, but before opening her eyes.

It started by trying to convince her dad that she was still sleeping, but somewhere along the way, it became something of a therapeutic way for her to start the day. Like how some of her coworkers would meditate or drink kombucha (which Kalya still thinks is just a way to drink in public, especially that homemade shit), Kalya did it to improve her health.

The first thing she notices that while she was in pain, it wasn't coming from one place. That might mean that it had to do with her nerves, which isn't great, but better than being dead.

The next thing she did was try to move.

She could twitch her fingers, but anything more felt like she had lead weights on. She was also shaking when she tried to do more, which mean there are issues with the neuromuscular junction. Best case she is just extremely definite in Ca+2. Worst case is Kalya has neuro damage, which can't be replaced like nerves.

 _Great_. Kalya thought sarcastically as she opened her eyes.

Only to see she was clearly not in a hospital bed.

It was dim, and she could already tell that the 'room' was lite up with candles. While the floor was metal and the walls had tile, the ceiling was high and looked like a cave. She could even see stalactites forming.

 _Well, fuck._

It was still hard to move, but slowly her limbs responded. They still felt off, and when Kalya looked she realized why. Her legs were much shorter. An impossible shortness that looked like it should belong to a baby then a full grown woman. Kalya felt her heart rate jump at her panic, already proving this wasn't a dream. A hallucination perhaps, but somehow she didn't think it was that.

Then the door opened.

Kalya shoved her panic away just in case it was Laurine, but it was just a stranger. Not only that, but one wearing a lab coat and a headband. One that Kalya remember getting Laurine for her birthday some years ago. A weird thing to wear to work, but Kalya wasn't really one to judge.

The feminine figure pressed down something on her neck before talking. _"Subject 7 is awake. She is sitting up and her eyes are watching my movement."_

Kalya lowered her brows at the foreign language. Sounded Japanese if she had to guess, but the dialect wasn't anything she heard before. Not that she was fluent in any way, but Kalya thought she knew enough about Asian languages to tell the difference between them. However, the person didn't even look Japanese. The bone structure was all wrong, looking more like someone with German and Iranian.

 _"Hello. Can you tell me your name and what village you came from?"_ The person asked, looking at Kalya this time.

"Sorry, I didn't get that. Watashi ni-nee-ni-Hongo... o Yuku hana...hanasemasen... shit. That was bad. Do you speak or understand any English?" Kalya said with a slight lisp. Seems like she may have lost some teeth along with her legs.

The person seemed surprised as they pushed down the Bluetooth thing and spoke into it once more.

"Subject 7 doesn't speak the common language. She may have been a soul from long ago, or from beyond the element countries."

Hopefully, someone who can speak English will be coming soon. Otherwise, Kalya will have to see if they know a common language. Like Spanish or Hebrew, though Kalya really hopes not. It has been years since she has even looked at something in Hebrew. Maybe Kalya will luck out and they will know sign languages. At least Kalya knows a few basic words.

"hablas español?" Kalya tried again, and there was no sign of recognition.

'You sign?' Kalya then pointed to the person, before pointing out her index finger in both hands and tracing a circle with them in the air.

To her surprise, the person started signing back at a much faster speed.

"Shit, slow down." Kalya said as she signed 'slow'.

The person gave a nod and signed back 'confirmed' before touching the mic on their neck once more.

 _"Subject 7 seems to know a few communication signs. Similar to the level of an academic student. I will now continue the questioning for_ Orochimaru _-Sama."_

Kalya heard the familiar name, but once again filled it away for later. Weird that she was talking about that Naruto show, but Kalya was missing more than half the conversation. The person soon came closer to Kalya and pulled a chair over by the desk.

'My name is...' "Michiko," they signed before saying.

"Michiko?" Kalya asked as she pointed back, and received a nod.

"Kalya." She said back in the same manner.

"Karra? Keira?" the name repeated back was a little off, but close enough that Kalya would respond to it.

For all, she knows these people kidnaped here. It was best they didn't know her full name.

'You were a boy? Girl?' Michiko then asked, and that was a weird way to ask for someone's pronouns but Kalya signed that she was a girl regardless.

'How old were you?'

Again, weird, but that is a basic question to ask someone how had a brain injury or passed out.

'25'

Michiko smiled lightly at that before signing she was the same age.

'Where did you live?'

Maybe Michiko just liked asking questions in the past tense?

'America, Colorado, Denver' Kalya signed as she said it out loud, but Michiko looked very confused.

'Can you find it on a map?'

"No shit I can. Can you find Russia on a map?" This was starting to just get ridiculous.

Michiko frowned at her before getting up and was out of the room before Kalya finished blinking.

 _What the... did I just have a lapse in memory?_

Kalya stared at the door as if it all her answer would appear on it. She didn't want to look at her body. Kalya knows she should figure out what is wrong with, but it is obvious that she... Just isn't thinking clearly.

 _That must be it. Nothing else would make sense._

It wasn't long before Michiko was back, with a long tube that looked more like an old-fashioned scroll than a map but... hey, this was probably some weird cult thing. Wouldn't do much to piss them off until Kalya is in a safe place to do so. However, when Michiko unrolled the map nothing looked familiar. Kalya didn't know any landmass with this shape, and how could that be?

"Is this a joke?" Kalya demanded to know as she tried looking over the map again, and again.

There was no way this would even fit on earth. Maybe somewhere in the Pacific ocean, but someone would have noticed a landmass that big.

'Can you not find it?' Michiko signed, and at the very least she looked a little worried.

Kalya bit the inside of her lip as she shook her head.

 _What the hell is going on?_

Kalya didn't look away from the map as Michiko talked to her supervisor again over the Bluetooth.

"Seems like she isn't from the elemental countries at all."

Kalya keeps staring at the map as if it would change into something she was familiar with even when Michiko started naming the country like she was a child in kindergarten.

Everything was wrong and Kalya _didn't know why._


	3. Chapter 3: Snake

**Chapter 3: Snake**

Kalya has been forced to accept a few things since waking up after the... accident.

First was that for some reason, either by hallucination or magic/science, she was in the body of an infant. Okay, Kalya has been around enough babies to recognize it wasn't a newborn, probably in that age group where parent's keep counting the months even though their child is over 2 years old. Doesn't change the fact she has been doing some weird ass physical therapy because she needed to teach this body how to _walk_. Not all her teeth have grown in, and even then they are _baby teeth_. Like what sick motherfucker does this? It is beyond ridiculous and Kalya feels like she is just moments from taking her annoyance out on someone, even though she knows that is a bad idea.

Which brings her to the second thing she has been forced to accept. Kalya is indeed in some weird science cult underground lair. Hell, she wished this was some sort of magic, but whenever she takes a look at the notes the 'helper' make, she can recognize the method behind it. It's set up like any old lap report, only instead of it on mice, it was on her. Not only is that a waste of resources, but it gives scientists like her a bad name when others aren't following the code of ethics. She has yet to figure out just where on earth ( _or not on earth_ ) she is, but once she finds a way out there is no way she will be staying. Michiko has shown her way too many maps for it to be a forgery, which means until she gets more information, Kalya has to accept she is in a place called 'fire'.

Kalya knew enough about Chinese to recognize that bit of Kanji, even if it took a few lessons for her to pronounce it correctly. Now after who knows how long, Kalya is able to answer and ask questions with only a slight accent, which is pretty good in her mind.

The only good thing out of this situation really.

The third thing Kalya found out was these workers seem to still believe in capital punishment is a good learning tool. It was like they have never read a child phycology book writing this century. But that just plays back to Kalya's cult hypothesis. Her physical therapist is the biggest offender. Waking her faster then her eyes could see whenever she doesn't stretch correctly, or don't do his weird moves fast enough, or when she talks back. So far it has caused nothing more then brushing, which is why Kalya doesn't think it was from some guy with a really short temper. He causes the most pain with the smallest amount of damage. There was no way he was doing that day in and day out on accident.

The door silently opened, and the only reason Kalya even looked up from the reading Michiko gave her was from the air moving. When you're underground with no windows you become hyper-aware of any movement.

In the doorway was not Michiko or her physical therapist that she has been forced to call 'sensei', but someone new. A feminine figure with a white lab coat that was unbuttoned and reviled a tank-top that oddly enough was made from fish nets. There were no other gothic clothes, and just from how this new person held herself Kalya assumed she just is in a position of authority.

"I've been _informed_ that you _understand_ our language now. It's time for you to meet with Orochimaru-sama."

Kalya frowned at that name, once again wondering why a cartoon villain name was being used in conversation, but got up regardless. No doubt any question she asked will be ignored, so there was no reason to waste her breath on such things. Maybe with some luck, this 'leader' will be talkative enough to answer her question. At least enough for her to come up with some type of plan.

Kalya paid close attention to where they were walking, and noticed that the further down the long hall they went, the less it looked like a cave and the more it looked like a real lab. Real lights were being used instead of candles, and while there was still no windows, it didn't even have that still air smell anymore.

"Answer all of Orochimaru-sama's questions _Subject_ 7, and do not anger him." The Lady said as they stopped in front of a metal door.

Kalya had to strain her neck to look up at the handle and was almost too short to open it. But she did, and the room reviled a figure with long black hair that was bent over a table filled with more lab equipment than her college organic chemistry lab. She would have been impressed if she wasn't still about to explode from the anger of being kept here.

Then door closed behind her, and still the figure worked.

Not wanting to be the first to announce her presence, Kalya walked to the side and took a judging look at the quality of their equipment. For being a weird-ass gothic cult, Kalya had to admit that it was at the very least clean and organized. The only difference was there was no signs of animal testing, or even euthanization tanks. Kalya was only joking about them using her as a Ginnie pig, but were they really doing that? Was Kalya teleported back in time or something?

"You know your way around a _lab_." The figure said in a much deeper voice then what Kalya was expecting.

Figuring that this is her cue to talk, Kalya turned around. "You are Orochimaru, yes?"

Finally, the figure turned around, his long hair fanning out at his waist.

"Orochimaru- _sama_. But yes." He said with a blank expression.

Kalya wasn't sure what was more surprising, that this looked just like the Orochimaru that she bought a few years ago for Laurine, or that his eyes were like snake eyes.

"Do you have a hemipenis?" Kalya asked before she could stop herself.

Luckily she asked in English, and from the very slight tilt of his head, it didn't seem that Orochimaru understood what she asked.

" _Regardless_ , tell me about your past. You may sign if you need to."

"My name is Kalya, I am a 24-year-old female, I do work in a ... lab," Kalya said, repeating that word that he said early and hoping it meant laboratory.

It seemed that she said something interesting, since Orochimaru looked away from his work once more.

"What did you _research_?"

"I'm a biochemist." Kalya said, while also signing the words biologist and chemistry.

"A _biochemist_? Where you a _medicnin_?"

"Nin? Like Ninja?" Kalya wondered why he was talking about... oh yeah. Naruto cosplayer. That show was about magic ninja's or some shit.

"Where you a ninja?" Orochimaru asked and Kalya had to bit her lip to keep from laughing at the idea.

"No. I was just a scientist. An Epidemiology of sorts." Kalya said as she signed the English words.

"A _civilian_ scientist? While I _doubt_ you are able to lie to me, that sounds hard to believe." Orochimaru said before standing up.

Kalya froze as he moved to the side and waved a hand over the microscope he was looking at. There was something about him, Kalya wasn't sure what, but she got the gut feeling he was dangerous. He would have to be a powerful man to be running all this, but Kalya felt like there some something more to it than that. And Kalya wasn't one who liked to rely on gut feeling alone.

"Show me what you think you know."

Reluctantly, Kalya walked over and pulled herself onto the chair, having to seat on her knees to even get high enough to look down into the microscope. It was a simple compound one, with a max magnification of 400X. It only took a moment for her to recognize what he was looking at. Some oocytes, from a primate if she had to guess. Not something Kalya spent a lot of her time researching, but she still knew enough to tell something was off about these eggs. The movement was the usual movement from floating in a solution, and it was almost like it was being jerked around by invisible strings.

"What animal are these eggs from?" Kalya ended up asking.

The snake-like man gave her a grin that only made Kalya more sure of his insanity.

"Human."

Kalya frowned, but bit her lip from commenting. Where they really using only humans for testing? It sounded like something that would happen in the 19 century, not now.

"Well, from how thick the cytoplasm is, I say that this oocyte is germinated, but hasn't started mitosis yet." Again, which was weird since the few times Kalya looked at videos of the stuff, you can see it happen in only a few hours.

"Interesting. You must teach me this language of yours. It's called English was it not?"

Kalya exhaled loudly as she realized she said all of that in English, before repeating it all in that not-quite-Japanese that she has been learning.

"The egg skin is thick. Like it's... getting ready for a baby. But it's only one, not many eggs." Kalya said as she continued to look.

It was still making that jerky motion, but no signs of mitosis.

"Yes. We have been having trouble with that stage. It seems that this subject's _cells_ aren't allowing the extra chakra in."

"Chakra?" Kalya looked up to ask, no double giving the cult leading a very judging look.

"You are not even familiar with Chakra? What a shame. I'll have that added to your studies. Now you may leave... Kalya-chan."

"What? But I have questions for you!" Kalya said before she could think better of it, or even comment on how he has been the only person to correctly pronounce her name.

Orochimaru mouth twitched downward for a moment, before he reached over and _patted Kalya on the head._

"But of course. Ask away."

Kalya staired in disgust at the man attempt at... what? Trying to be nice? Trying to form a bond with her? Then again, you have to have some charisma to be a leader, even for a weird-ass science one like this. Kalya balled her hands into fists for a moment, before letting out her built up anger with her breath.

"Why am I here?"

The snake-man gave his version of a smile yet again, and Kalya had no idea why he would be happy about that.

"That's because you are my first step at becoming _immortal_."

"What?"

Kalya was NOT liking where this was going.

"You see Kalya-chan, above all else, I wish to understand and be able to use all the _jutsus_ in our world, but I soon realized that would be impossible to do within a human lifetime. So I began to research on how to become immortal _._ " Orochimaru explained, and Kalya was really starting to hope that she was getting the wrong definition about these words because it sounded like this man wanted to be a god or some shit.

"You're joking." Kalya ended up saying instead of swearing at the man.

He gave an overdramatic sigh before giving Kalya a very disappointed look. "As a fellow scientist, I would have thought you also have the drive to understand the truths of the world."

"I do, but progress can't be done by one person! Nevermind the fact that everything dies." This is one of the reasons why there are teams. You get so caught up in your own small bubble, that you can miss important data.

"So small-minded, but I can't _fault_ you for only having the _point of view_ of a _civilian_." Orochimaru said while actually tsk at her.

"Fine. How am I helping with your plans of immortality." Kalya said instead of trying to argue.

Though she had to cross her arms from physically putting air quotes around immorality.

"Because I brought you back from the died, into a new body." Orochimaru simply said, and Kalya blinked at him blankly trying to figure out if she was really learning this language correctly or not.

"You... what?"

"You are quite the scientific victory Kalya-chan. That body you are now living in is one of a dozen that we successfully _germinated_. But it seems the problem with _vitro fertilization_ is that there was no _soul_ in the body. The perfect vessel to try the first step in my Fushi Tensei."

Kalya just continued to stare because there was no way...

"Now, if that was the only question you had, I think it is time for you to go. Koroko-san should be back soon." Orochimaru said just as the door opened again to realize the lady who brought her here in the first place.

Kalya didn't even notice that she slipped off the chair and walked over to the lady. Her mind was thinking circles around how this was impossible. That there was no way...

And yet...

Here she was.


End file.
